


【MOP】欠债还钱

by Y_sjqa



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_sjqa/pseuds/Y_sjqa
Summary: 欠债还钱，没钱肉偿，还有利息。
Relationships: Megatron & Optimus Prime
Kudos: 37





	【MOP】欠债还钱

MOP 欠债还钱

擎天柱前脚刚踏进自己的休息舱，他的光镜急剧地收缩了一下，捏着门禁卡的手顿了半秒，就匆匆回身想要关上门，跟在他后面的救护车差点一鼻子撞在门板上，领袖颇有些愧疚地说了一声抱歉，门锁随之严丝合缝地扣在一起，发出咔哒一声轻响，把房间内外彻底隔绝。

“擎天柱！”救护车拍了拍舱门，最后那一瞬他似乎瞥到领袖的充电床边沿垂下一截银灰色的小腿，有不好的预感涌上心头，他似乎想到了什么，提高了声音继续说道，“最近你太劳累了，需要好好休息，有什么工作都留到明天再说，我可不想看到赛博坦重建前夕，领袖却躺进医疗室。”

“好，我会的，”擎天柱的声音从里面传出来，“谢谢你，老朋友。”

救护车的手举在半空，踌躇了一会，还是低声叹息着，关掉了公共区的灯，转身离开了。

直到外面再也听不到任何声响，擎天柱这才转过身来，脸上挂着显而易见的愠怒，他站在门边，不肯再往前一步。

领袖房间最里面靠墙摆着一张充电床，现在，那上面正半躺着一位不速之客，一只脚还搁在另一条腿的膝头，轻轻地点着节拍，见到这间舱室的主人，也全然没有起身的意思，更别说给出一个解释，他眯起绯红色的光镜，悠闲地打量进入明显戒备状态的领袖。

“威，震，天。”僵持了半晌之后，擎天柱终于率先打破了沉寂，他压低了声音，一字一句叫得咬牙切齿，周身气压降得更低，若非他们白天已经白纸黑字地达成了停战协议，现在敌对关系已经不存在，他早在开门的那一刻就拔枪照脸招呼了。

“啧，擎天柱，我还以为你要一言不发地贴着门板站上一整晚呢。”

威震天终于舍得直起身来，但他依旧不打算从领袖的充电床上下来，至少，在得到他想要的之前不打算，他只有一个小小的要求，很小的，理所应当，绝不是强人所难的要求，前霸天虎领袖愉悦地对着领袖咧嘴一笑，等着领袖发问。

“白天我们已经结束了停战会议。”  
“是的。”  
“你代表霸天虎提出的所有合理要求，包括重建赛博坦和原属下的安置问题，我都一一作了答复，能同意的全部通过，只留了几条分歧太大的改日再议。”  
“是的。”  
“即使是在基地总部合并之前我也不对霸天虎的行动有任何限制，你可以回去充电。”  
“是的。”

威震天一连点了三次头，看着领袖愈发黑下去的脸，心头的愉悦更甚。

在领袖准备说第四条之前，他咳了一声，打断了话头。

“擎天柱，不是公事，公事已经结束了，我承认。赛博坦将会在双方携手之下重建，变得越来越好，这点我可以保证。”

领袖哽了一下，威震天的坦率完全打乱了他问责的阵脚，他的光镜里浮上显而易见的疑惑，“那你……”

“私事，领袖，和外面的一切，汽车人，霸天虎，赛博坦，全都无关……我们的，你我二人之间的，私事。”

这回领袖完全处于状态之外了，他不记得在这长达四百多万年的战争里，他和威震天之间有过互相亏欠，他们从不吝啬在对方身上留下伤痕，枪伤，刀伤，甚至无数次致命，在战争最初的时光里，他们还会吵得不可开交，一边吵一边打得鼻青脸肿，后来不知从什么时候开始，见面除了几句千篇一律的互相嘲讽，就是沉默，沉默地变成利刃，发疯发狂一般捅进对方的火种舱里。

等他回过神的时候，威震天正站在他面前，身高的优势让银灰色的前暴君微微颔首，那双绯红色光镜饶有兴致地注视着他的脸，他看到自己的影子倒映在里面，有一闪而过的迷茫。

“想起来了吗？”威震天问。  
“我不记得……”领袖往后退了半步，太近的距离让一些尘封已久的记忆开始松动，他很干脆地否认，落在威震天眼里，就是明晃晃地逃避。

“真是令我寒心啊，擎天柱，我以为你会一直记得，就算被打碎了重新拼起来，也不会忘掉。好吧，让我来提醒一下，战前的最后一次见面，我们说了什么？”

威震天向前逼近了一步，领袖的武器系统自动激活，短刀滑出臂甲，磕在威震天胸前，留下一道浅白的划痕，他预感到自己已经败了，从调集过往记忆进入处理器内存的那一瞬起，就败得彻彻底底。

那是一个傍晚，他们的最后一次见面。当然，彼时的两人又怎会料到那是最后一次，他们如往常一般约在角斗场外的油吧里，点上两杯气泡酒交流思想，相谈甚欢，全身心地被对方的声音和酒精俘获，一些小摩擦也很快抛诸脑后，一条街外是旅馆，入夜后他们会一起去那里，度过一个甜蜜的夜晚。

那时半醉的奥利安罕见地主动起身示意震天威该去开房充电了，角斗士的处理器里狡猾地存放着一些新学来的奇妙小情趣，预备在今晚好好试试，他忍不住唇角的笑，扶着奥利安往外走，而图书管理员的通讯器却不合时宜地响起来。

铁堡档案馆紧急事务，他必须立刻赶回去，连夜起身。

尽管有不舍，但震天威还是痛快地放他走了，毕竟，来日方长，他们还会再见面的不是吗？

于是他们的再一次见面，是在战场上，擎天柱和威震天，刀剑相对，温情不复。

“你说……你说……”领袖艰难的蹦出两个字，释放开来的不仅是一幕幕压缩数据，还有庞杂的情感，他几乎忘掉的，几乎以为再也没有回顾意义的，属于奥利安和震天威的情感，他支支吾吾的，抵着威震天胸甲的刀也不知不觉地卸掉了大半力道。

“你欠我的。”威震天抬起手臂拨开领袖的刀刃，低头凑近了蓝色的天线，压低声音重复，“我说，你欠我的，领袖。”

“欠债还钱，天经地义，别告诉我你想耍赖。”

威震天顿了两秒，领袖没有任何反应，他伸出指爪，顺着红蓝色卡车的臂甲摸上去，轻巧地卸掉了两支激光枪，还没来得及打磨去战时擦痕的装甲表面泛起细密的静电，被威震天的手指划过，产生微弱的电弧，酥麻又刺痛，直到肩颈处裸露的管线。前暴君的一只手臂揽上他的后腰，探出金属舌尖舔上天线边缘，在那脆弱的尖状物上留下光亮的水痕。

果然，领袖动了，天线向来是领袖的敏感点，在他还是奥利安的时候就是，威震天早有预料一般收紧了搭在领袖腰后的手，指尖探进装甲的接缝，戳上柔软的原生质体，掌下的身体顿时僵住，进退两难，威震天趁机又往前一步，把擎天柱抵到墙上，别住领袖的一只脚，把膝盖卡进他的大腿中间。

咔的一声，他的对接挡板被卸掉了，已经有些湿润的接口暴露在空气里，被手指一碰，紧张地收缩起来，擎天柱终于想明白威震天话里的意味所表，他所说的私事，竟然是那一场没来得及完成的拆卸，领袖抬起头，有些难以置信。

“等等，威震天，等等……”他伸出双手试图把几乎压在自己身上的机体推开，却在下一秒被攥紧了手腕高高地压在头顶的墙面上。

“你想反悔？”威震天的语气里带上一点不耐，他惩罚般狠捏了一把擎天柱的臀部，满意地感觉到对方身前的管子半硬起来，随着挺胯躲避的动作撞在自己的小腹上。

“不是，我……”

“那还说什么？擎天柱，我的耐心有限，好好享受。”话音未落，银灰色暴君的手指就破开紧闭的接口瓣膜，插进甬道里搅动，擎天柱尚未出口的话语破碎成一声呻吟，威震天当真如他所说一般，耐心已经消磨殆尽，那根手指不等内里适应，就快速地抽插起来，钝痛伴随着丝丝缕缕地快意冲上脑模块，润滑液不等高级中枢发出指令，就自发地渗出来，从手指与接口的缝隙滴落，粘在大腿上，甬道很快迎来了第二根手指，入侵的异物灵活地用指节按摩敏感节点，插出淫靡的水声。

“听到了吗？领袖，你的接口说很想要。”

威震天恶劣地埋头与他接吻，领袖颤抖的双腿难以支撑，大半身体的重量都落在手指与接口的连接处，使得威震天本就修长的指节进得更深，输出管已经完全挺立，红蓝色的光带匀称地亮起来，抵在前暴君的挡板上摩擦，不过片刻就哆哆嗦嗦地挤出第一股次级能量液。

威震天吞下领袖过载时的尖叫，舔舔他的唇角，体贴地抽出手指，给他看手上的润滑液，然后把那些淡粉色的液体涂抹在领袖的胸窗玻璃上，划下一个大写的“M”。

红蓝色重卡的辅助散热扇已经启动了，低低地轰鸣着，威震天垂下手臂勾起他的一条腿，让领袖更好地把接口暴露出来，扩张并不够充分，但威震天不打算继续下去，疼痛有时也是绝佳的春药，他滑开自己的前挡板，银灰色的输出管粗大挺拔，亮紫色的光带显示它早已充能完毕，此刻正硬得发疼，前暴君用管头抵着领袖的外置节点缓缓研磨，然后借着润滑向后移动，浅浅地顶开接口瓣膜，然后十分满意地看到领袖面甲上面对未知时难以掩饰的恐惧和羞耻。

“不准备说点什么吗？我不介意就站在这里进入你。”

领袖艰难地咽了一口电解液，他的一条腿挂在威震天的臂弯，另一条腿抖得厉害，接口的润滑液还在流出来，把腿根和前暴君的输出管都染得湿淋淋，他微不可见地点了一下头，喘息着示意威震天放松一点钳制，面前的机体后退了半步，领袖终于得以有空间低头看看，那根耀武扬威挺立着的银灰色输出管晃得他光镜发疼，比起四百多万年前，它好像又变大了？自己那里……还能不能吃得下？大概只要插进去，就会顶到次级油箱垫片。领袖的脑子里一片混乱，直到威震天不悦地掐了掐他的腰，他才猛然醒悟一般，湛蓝色的光镜眨了眨，视线落在前暴君身后的充电床上。

“去……去床上。”他说。

“哈，领袖的邀请，我如你所愿。”威震天挑起眉甲露出一个经典的虎式微笑，猛地拉开擎天柱试图合拢的大腿，把输出管捅进对方的接口，直插到底，然后矮身抱起浑身痉挛的领袖，大步迈向充电床。

擎天柱根本没想到这个恶劣的霸天虎会突然发难，接口被管子撑得发疼，内里却爽利得发疯，他用双腿紧紧夹着威震天的侧腰，直到被后背贴上充电床也没有放开，威震天当然不会对自己“言而无信”的行为表示任何歉意，事实上，他明白比起温柔的进入，擎天柱更喜欢这种粗暴激烈的侵犯，他熟稔地挑逗着领袖腰部的敏感点，偶尔大发慈悲地照顾一下被冷落的输出管，紧致的接口很快被迫打开，接纳输出管的操弄，第二次过载来得更加汹涌，甬道内壁哭泣着抽搐，绞紧管子吞咽着，次级能量液从前面射出来，溅在蒙了一层水雾的胸窗上。

威震天加快速度干了几下，领袖多年禁欲，内里绞得死紧，他也无意延长，利落地捅开领袖的油箱垫片，把能量液灌进里面。然后蘸着领袖的液体，再次划下一个大写的“E”。

片刻之后擎天柱喘匀了气，抬头看着仍然插着自己的前暴君，那副神情是极满意的餍足，但也很明显，威震天并不打算放过他。

“出去。”  
“嗯？”  
“出去，四百万年前的债，我还完了。”

……  
然后他看到威震天那张欠揍的面甲上突然浮起很理所当然的疑惑，仿佛是听到了什么强词夺理的要求一般，前暴君很严肃地清了清嗓子，似乎要发表什么高论。

擎天柱火种咯噔一下，不祥的预感顿时将他笼罩，随后，他见识到了威震天不要脸的极致。

“领袖，四百多万年前你欠了我一次，我们按年利率百分之十来算，到今天你应该还我四十万次，刚才算你还了两次，当然不够，我为什么要出去？”

擎天柱瞠目结舌了片刻，差点一口气背过去。

“还有，你以为这样就完了吗，”威震天的语调里带上显而易见的得意，“领袖，不要忘了，还利息的日子也是要算利息的。”

“为了让你早日还完——”威震天动了动仍然埋在领袖又湿又软接口里的管子，捞过他的腰再次缓缓地抽送起来，“我可以卖力一点。”

领袖的无耻二字哽在喉咙口，身体被顶得摇摇晃晃，嘴里全是破碎不成调的呻吟。

他在威震天的管子上哭喊着又过载了几次，浑身都是乱七八糟的对接液，最后什么都射不出来，接口也红肿得合不拢，威震天才啧啧叹息着放过了他的下身，转而用管头蹭着领袖的双唇，在领袖近乎哀求的眼神里捏开他的嘴，把管子插了进去。

半个小时之后，威震天俯身抹去领袖嘴角的次级能量液，在他的胸窗上留下最后一个字母“N”。

MEGATRON.

“协议达成，我的签名。”

威震天躺下来抱着被折腾到下线的领袖，用软布为他拭净身体，不远处书桌上的写字灯已经自动调到最低亮度，他注视着领袖装甲上的冷凝液渐渐蒸发消失，半晌后，连气体置换频率也趋于平稳，他们依旧相拥着，仿佛什么也没发生过。

威震天吻了吻擎天柱的面甲，阖上光镜也下线进入充电。

当然，翌日擎天柱面色阴沉地重换了门禁卡，威震天被关在领袖门外罚站了几个大循环，这都是后来的事情了。


End file.
